


An abundance of Alex's

by Niice2knou



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Possible smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niice2knou/pseuds/Niice2knou
Summary: Alex Gaskarth isn't fucking gay- and he's most certainly not in love with his straight as hell best friend.Alex was on the fast track to a full ride to Harvard university; school of his dreams and best possible way to show his family what he's really made of. But due to some complications and some bad choices all in the name of protecting his best friend, that plan didn't go so well. Not to mention his best friend is quite possibly the love of his life, and totally straight at that even though he keeps dating girls who share Alex's name.





	

Alex Gaskarth was possibly the most drunk he had ever been in his entire life. His hands were shaking pretty vigorously, the drink in his hand spilling a bit as it did. He could feel the constant pulse of the music in the over crowded club in his chest, and his head was spinning. He was looking for something-- familiarity as he pushed through the throbbing mass that was the club patrons. It had been hours since he had seen his best friend, and he was certain that something awful had happened to him, through that could have also been the copious amounts of cocaine that was flitting through his system, constantly making him more and more anxious the longer Jack wasn’t at his side. 

Alex was vaguely aware of why him and Jack had come to this club, but it wasn’t quite at the front of his mind yet, just gently placed on the tip of his tongue waiting for the correct words to appear. It wasn’t until he stumbled to a table at the back of the dimly lit place that his fears subsided. The familiar form of a 19 year old Jack Barakat forced a heavy sense of home over the intoxicated boy as he plopped down in the chair beside his best friend. There it was-- It was the night after graduation. Alex’s senior ranking was highly impressive for that of a beginner alcoholic, given that he was historian of his class. He was proud of himself, and very sure that Harvard would be beyond lucky to have his ass there, being that he firmly believed that he was the son of God reborn. He was something of a narcissist, which was another reason why it was so shocking that he did that well; no one expected him to pull his head out of his phone camera long enough to actually crack open a book and study. Alex slammed his hands down on the table, grabbing the attention of the raven haired boy, who looked at him adoringly, which made Alex’s painfully gay heart tug. He’d told himself thousands of times to calm down with the feelings, but when he was drunk he could never live by that. 

Jack was as straight as he could be, and aside from the affection that he showered the smaller of the two with, he never paid attention to guys-- wouldn’t even complement them for fear of coming off gay in front of a hot enough girl. Alex hoped it was because he was one of those guys that had to constantly validate his sexuality because he wasn’t secure enough with his love of tits and ass, but he knew his best friend far too well. Alex wasn’t even sure where the feelings came from, just one day in the ninth grade the guy he spent every day playing video games with after school became the subject of every wet dream and heated jerk off session up to date. 

“Earth to Lex, hey, why are you hitting things?” Jack asked, shoving Alex’s shoulder lightly. At this point Gaskarth wasn’t even sure where his mind had wandered off to, or how long the silence after sitting had lasted. He pulled a hand up to his mouth meaning to sip his beer, only to realize that he’d left it at the bar which made no sense to him considering her was sure he had carried it across the club with him. “No reason. Felt like it.” Alex said as clearly as he possibly could, resting his hand back on the surface of the table and forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Jack’s face and to look at the girl who had magically appeared at the other end of the table. “Oh, This is Alex. Funny, huh?” He said motioning to the girl, which the older boy didn’t find funny at all. “How is my name funny?” He questioned, gaining a laugh from the girl. She was fairly pretty, with flaming red hair and sharp features. She was positively tiny, and beyond freckled. Jack had a specific type: Tiny and unique. But if there wasn’t an abundance, a big boobed, blond haired anything would do. “Her name is Alex too, Lex. That’s what’s funny.” Jack explained, his hand reaching out to touch Alex again, this time patting his knee which went straight to his dick. He groaned inwardly, hating when his body reacted before he could force himself to think his way out of it. “Oh,” He let out dumbly, ruffling his own hair in confusion. “She’s a music major at U of B.” Jack gushed, in a way that made Alex’s stomach clench in what he could only assume was jealousy. “Oh,” he let out again, feeling sort of nauseated. At this point the room was starting to tilt, and he couldn’t tell if it was the drinking and drugs combination, or if it was just his over dramatic tendencies kicking in because his feelings were kicking in and he demanded Jacks undivided attention. ‘Just puke on her if you need to,Just puke on her if you need to,Just puke-’ Kept running through the teens head as he listened to them fall into a conversation that Alex could feel that he wasn’t a part of. Then he was out, his face hitting the table almost comically.

 

-

 

Two days later Alex Gaskarth was neck deep in boxes of snack foods and canned soda. He had already fallen into a funk, and vacation hadn’t even really started just yet. He just decided to stay cooped up in his bedroom while the underclassmen overtook the school. A large bruise had made its way over the teens nose. He reminded himself that smacking his head against tables never went well. Since his parents weren’t of the most enjoyable variety, Alex tended to keep his bedroom door locked. And by parents, he meant parent. It was just him and his dad. Alex’s mom had left when he was pretty young, due to his fathers ever growing drinking problem that was making its way to his son who was very sure that he was nothing like his dad. Alex’s dad had hit him, not much recently because he got good at avoiding it, but still. With his bedroom door locked, window wide opened to let in some sort of fresh air, and his music playing as loudly as possible, Alexander enjoyed the freedom of being a highschool graduate with a full ride to the college that was sure to impress his family. 

That was the thing about him; he craved constant validation in the form of praise. He had this plan to one day find his mom, and show her just how perfect of a son she had and maybe she would wrap her arms around him and love him just as much as he loved her. Obviously the likelihood of that was low, but he found himself thinking about what he would say to his mom if he saw her again. 

Alex let out a groan and forced himself up from the nest of pillows and blankets with intentions to walk across the room to his desktop and change the song, but the sea of laundry and garbage was more intimidating than the song was overplayed. He flopped back down into the mass and rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn. He stretched and ran his hand through the mat's of brown hair on his head and grabbed his phone, scanning through the messages. Jack had texted him a few times, asking if Alex wanted to stay over or go out or anything social, but Alex had fallen into this pit of black death and despair that could only be brought on by a serious case of blue balls and constant hangovers. ‘I’m busy,’ he sent back simply, not really in the mood to do much else other than wallow. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hang out with Jack, but he also really just didn’t have the energy. He was emotionally drained, and though he’d spent so much time in bed, he still couldn’t bring  himself to do much else. He let out a sigh, “Fuck, i’m awful aren't I?” He said, his attention moving to a stuffed lion on the corner of the bed. He picked it up and walked to the window, hoisting himself up and out and onto the roof. Alex’s hand went above his eyes to block the sun as he did and sat down, pulling his legs to his chest. He wondered if this whole sense of impending doom was going to be around forever. 

It was hours later that Alex was startled awake. A pebble or something connected with his face and he jerked up, his head originally being against the window sill. “The fuck?” he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair, looking around quickly. He pulled the stuffed lion into his lap and groggily glanced around again, not sure what time it was or what was going on. “Busy? Gaskarth, I know you too well.” He heard. Alex leaned over a bit, laying eyes on Jack. The dark haired boy was grinning widely up at his best friend, a hand full of rocks in one hand and the other shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. “I was in the middle of a meeting, thanks for asking.” Alex replied, rubbing the palm of his hand against his eye. 

“With Leo the Lion? Were you two discussing pillow to blanket ratios?” Jack retorted before throwing another rock in Alex’s direction. “Look, there’s only a few months before you go off to nerd school or whatever and I want to get as much time in as possible before then.” 

Alex couldn’t help but smile wide. Obviously the presence of the boy he liked wouldn’t totally fix everything, but it dampened the feeling some. 

“What’d you have in mind?” Alex questioned, sliding down the roof until his legs dangled over Jack's head. 

“There’s a party tonight at Mikey’s, That cute girl Viktoria from our spanish class will be there.” Jack said, as if that would provoke the other boy to come with, when really all he needed to say was that there would be alcohol. Being said, Alex wasn’t out, not even to his best friend who was firmly convinced that Alex was interested in that girl- who hot as she may be, Alex was strictly on a weird over-sharing friend level with. Not that Jack would know anything about that though. Alex only took a moment to consider going with Jack before accepting and climbing up. “Just let me toss some clothes on.” He added as he climbed through the window and fell into his bed. He rested Leo the lion back on his pillows and crawled to the foot of his bed, where he vaguely remembered a pair of moderately clean sweat pants living. Once he’d managed to find some scentless clothes, Alex was back out the window and shimmying down the body of the closest tree. Jack dusted the debris from Alex’s tree groping off of the other boys torso and gave him a wide grin. “It’s not for a couple of hours, but I thought you’d be down to hang out at my place. Not that you really have much of an option.” 

“Where does your mom think we’re going?” Alex asked, pushing his hands into his pant pockets.

“It’s date night,” Jack shrugged, “They won't be home for a while so as long as we’re back before they are it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Alex didn’t bother to remind his best friend that they weren’t the best at keeping up with time, and that there was little to no chance that things would work out the way he said. Jack already knew it, he just didn’t really care. 

Jack wasn’t really a problem child, he just forgot that his parents sometimes had the right idea. Not that he really cared about that either. 

Alex’s attention jerked to his hand, feeling Jack pull it from his pocket and lace their fingers together. He felt his heart give another obnoxiously gay flutter before he was tugged towards the other boys car.


End file.
